Zhayolm Remnants
The Zhayolm Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * A cage of Zhayolm Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Zhayolm Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. The following maps are slightly out of date until the original creator (Lokim, Foodmonsters, Carbuncle) updates them. First Floor (This information about cell drops is incorrect and should be adjusted.) Each "wing" on the first floor has one kind of monster; they will drop the same item all the way through (with the exception of the first few). The drops on this floor are not affected by Treasure Hunter. In each room of mobs, two will drop and two will not; once you have gotten drops from two of the mobs you can move on to the next room unless you want to clear the whole wing to pop a Poroggo Gent. The first room of each mob type drops one of each type of cell (weapons, magic, abilities, and subjobs), two each from two of the four mobs. The other rooms drop only one type of cell (determined by which wing you're in), one each from two of the four mobs. SE Wing *Puk (Puk) x15: Incus Cell (Weapons) NE Wing *Ziz (Cockatrice) x15: Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) NW Wing *Vagrant Lindwurm (Raptor) x16: Opacus Cell (Abilities) SW Wing *Bull Bugard (Bugard) x16: Duplicatus Cell (Subjobs) All Wings *Poroggo Gent (Poroggo) x4: (Only pops after clearing all mobs of one type, and drops 2 of whichever cell predominates the wing in question.) *Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) x4: Drops item chests, nothing else. Second Floor Like the first floor, half of the mobs have guaranteed drops, while the other half drop nothing. However, every mob that has guaranteed drops also has not guaranteed drops which are affected by Treasure Hunter. The room which is open initially is determined by the teleporter you took up from the first floor. Clearing all 8 of the normal mobs in a room causes the Mamool Ja to spawn. You need to kill the Mamool Ja in the initial room to get access to the other rooms. The Slot is found in the NW room, while the Socket is found in the NE room. SE Room * Draco Lizard x8: 4/8 drop 2 Radiatus Cell (Hands) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN): Drops 2 Radiatus Cell and 2 Cumulus Cell. ** Cumulus Cells from the zenist are guaranteed. NE Room * Draco Lizard x8: 4/8 drop 2 Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist) with a chance to drop 2 Undulatus Cell (Ranged), 2 Virga Cell (Rings), and/or 1 Cumulus Cell; the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Savant (WHM): drops 2 Cirrocumulus Cell, 2 Virga Cell and 2 Cumulus Cell. ** Virga and Cumulus Cells from the savant are guaranteed. It cannot drop Undulatus Cells. * Socket: Trade a cell to pop a Poroggo Madame which drops multiples of the traded cell. It is not necessary to kill any mobs to make the socket pop. NW Room * Wyvern x8: 4/8 drop 2 Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Bounder (THF): drops 2 Castellanus Cell and 2 Cumulus Cell. ** Cumulus Cells from the bounder are guaranteed. * Slot: Trade a Silver Sea Card to pop Jakko which drops Njord's Jerkin. It is not necessary to kill any mobs to make the slot pop. SW Room * Wyvern x8: 4/8 drop Stratus Cell (Legs/Feet) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG): drops 2 Stratus Cell. ** Cumulus Cells from the spearman are possible. Third floor *'East/North Path' **None of the Mamool on this path drop anything at all. **First Room, 4x Mamool Ja Savant (WHM) **Second Room, 4x Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) **Third Room, 4x Mamool Ja Mimicker (BLU) **Fourth Large Room, All 3 Mamool Types (20 total): *** 6x Mamool Ja Savant (WHM) *** 6x Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) *** 8x Mamool Ja Mimicker (BLU) **If you defeat all of the Mamool Ja on this path and kill an Archaic Rampart, a NM Poroggo Madame will spawn which can drop Enyo's Gauntlets and Nemain's Cuffs. *'West/South Path' **Each of the Mamool in the first three rooms usually drop 3 of some Stat cell, and sometimes an HP and/or MP cell. **First Room, 4x Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) **Second Room, 4x Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG) **Third Room, 4x Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) **Fourth Large Room, All 3 Mamool Types + Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) (12 total): *** 3x Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) *** 3x Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG) *** 3x Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) *** 3x Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) **If you defeat all of the Mamool Ja on this path and kill an Archaic Rampart, a NM Poroggo Madame will spawn which drops 5x HP and 5x MP Cells. *'Both Paths' **There is an Archaic Rampart at the end, although it is not necessary to defeat this to continue to the next floor, as the teleporter will already be active. ***Rampart Reinforcements summons a Wajaom Tiger. Fourth floor * Poroggo Madame NM popped by reaching 4th floor in under 45 minutes. North Area * Poroggo Gent x12 * Mamool Ja Savant x2 * Mamool Ja Sophist x2 * Mamool Ja Mimicker x2 * Rampart x4 ** When you pull one, the others despawn. When it dies, the teleporter is activated, but it will take you back to this level again if you chose the wrong one. ** The correct Rampart will take 0 damage from Elemental Magic. ** When you teleport back to this level again the right Rampart may change? ** Rampart Reinforcements summons Rogue Marid. South Area * Poroggo Gent x8: Can drop 3 or 6 Armor cells and/or 3 MP cells ** Nothing spawns after all 8 Poroggo Gents are killed. * Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) * Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG) * Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) * Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) * Rampart x4 ** Other Ramparts do not despawn on pull. You do not need to kill all to teleport up. ** The Rampart that activates the teleporter will take 0 damage from Stone I. (Not sure exactly) ** Rampart Reinforcements summons Rogue Marid. ** Zhayolm Cards drop from Ramparts. Possibly only when they are killed without calling re-enforcements. Fifth Floor * Poroggo Madame NM popped how? * Zhayolm Card drops here (from Archaic Machinery) * It is not necessary to kill the Chariot or Rampart to activate the teleporter. * At least one of the Chariots is reported to attract nearby Gears (not exactly linking) when attacked. North Area * First room: Archaic Gears x8 * Side Room: Archaic Rampart x3 (Mindgazer reinforcements) * Second Room: Archaic Gears x4, Archaic Rampart (Torama reinforcements) * Third Room: Archaic Gears x20?, Archaic Chariot South Area * First room: Archaic Gears x8 * Side room: Archaic Rampart x3 (Slime Mold reinforcements) * Second room: Archaic Gears x4, Archaic Rampart (Wajaom Tiger reinforcements) * Third Room: Archaic Gears x8, Archaic Chariot Sixth Floor * Poroggo Madame NM popped how? * Archaic Chariot * Spawns Archaic Gears x10 and Archaic Gear x2 throughout the room when attacked * Archaic Rampart x2 ** Greater Manticore reinforcements * Gilded Doors, sealed by a magical force. ** Defeating Archaic Chariot plus all enemies that spawn when Archaic Chariot is aggroed unlocks the door to Seventh Floor. Seventh Floor * Battleclad Chariot boss Category:SalvageCategory:AreasCategory:Ruins of Alzadaal Walkthrough * Walkthrough for Farming Runs * Walkthrough for Boss Runs Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor **Body Armor: Drops from Jakko (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Certain Poroggo Madames. *Level 25 Armor **Drops from Battleclad Chariot. *Level 35 Armor **Presumably drops off of Poroggo Madames that have yet to be popped. Availability Locations